Petropolis Deathwatch
by Lunerpet
Summary: Welcome to Albatross City! home of the goriest show on the planet, only the worst of the worst of criminals go here, but wait there's a new competitor by the name of Kitty Katswell, this can only end in bloodshed.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, Butch Hartman does, rated M for Language, gore, violence and Character death, and yes I censer curse words no matter the rating enjoy.**

Kitty looked around in a panic "You can hide from me!" she kept a hold of her breath hoping the giant thug wouldn't notice her _"Where is she!" _a large bear holding a mace slammed the giant spiked ball into a pillar "Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!" she quickly dashed to another pillar while he was distracted.

Then he slammed his fist into another pillar "HAAAAAAA!" Kitty looked around again for anything she could use as a weapon but there was nothing useful "come on!" she quickly covered her mouth and the thug looked over at her and grinned "I found you!" he swung the giant ball at the pillar and she ducked just as the pillar was torn away.

"Sh*t!" she back flipped and readied her claws, then a shadow jumped out of nowhere and stabbed the thug's back "I don't think lard a*s!" the figure knifed he's neck and he screamed as he reached for it "AAHHHHH!" Kitty noticed a spiked wall "run it into the wall!" the figure dodged the thug's hand and kicked it in the head and jumped off as the bear stumbled towards the wall.

Kitty grabbed the handle of the giant ball and swung it as hard as she could, the ball slammed into the giant bear and it was hit into the spikes "AAHHHHHH!" and Kitty swung it again hitting the bear deeper into the spikes and the spikes went through him blood spraying everywhere, the figure went over to her and laughed.

"HAHAHA! keep going!" Kitty nodded and swung the mace a couple times breaking the corpse apart, guts and entrails went everywhere, Kitty finally stopped after the body was bare of life *pant, pant*** **Kitty was out of breath and she let go of the mace "we...we got him, we beat Leather Teddy's second in command!"

The figure grinned "good job Katswell, now we just have to fight and kill Leather Teddy" Madame Catastrophe came out of the shadows "come on let's go" as they left Catastrophe checked her data pad and their money increased by over a thousand dollars "yes, we got winnings!" Kitty rolled her eyes at that.

"Is that blood money all you care about?" Catastrophe shrugged "I like money, I know what's at stake here" Kitty couldn't believe this was happening to her, she's killed people in ways that made her sick, but Petropolis wasn't a nice town nowadays, it all started about two weeks ago, a crazy man had sealed the city with death traps and put in criminals from all over to kill each other.

Kitty was one of the unlucky many that was sealed in with the psychos, then to make matters worse was the man put this horror show on live TV and she had to get sponsored in order to survive, she didn't know if any of her friends were stuck in there or not, but she feared that she would find her partner murdered on some street corner.

**Two weeks ago,** Kitty set her pen down and leaned back "finally done!" Dudley Puppy walked over to her "so both reports are finished?" Kitty looked at him annoyed "yeah, including yours" she handed him one of the folders and he took it with a smile "awesome, thanks Kitty" she was obviously not happy with him.

"Look Dudley, I'm not doing your paperwork anymore, got!" he nodded and left with his paperwork "Agents Puppy and Katswell, in my office immediately!" Kitty sighed and stood up "again?" today was a busy day, she had to fight against the Chameleon and the monorail was destroyed, for some reason they haven't been able to stop a villain without what she liked to call radical restructuring.

So the Chief had them start seeing a psychiatrist by the name Hugo Patch, she knew she didn't need any psychiatrist's help, she caught the bad guys wasn't that good enough? They went to the chief's office and Hugo was there writing something down "What is it Chief?" Dudley asked and he cleared his throat.

"Agents, Mr. Patch would like to have a group session today, unfortunately it's also his last day in Petropolis" Kitty smiled "thank goodness" they stared at her and she just shrugged "I don't really care about this" Hugo looked over at the Chief "can you give us the room?" the Chief nodded and left the room.

Kitty and Dudley sat down and she crossed her arms "so...tell me, what the problem is?" Dudley stayed quiet and Kitty rolled her eyes "look, we have problems, but who doesn't? We save the day, isn't that good enough?" the dog smiled and nodded "so you have a hard time working with each other?"

Dudley shook his head "we don't have a hard time working with each other, the bad guys just keep catching Kitty and I have to save her" Kitty looked at him in shock "excuse me! I wouldn't be in trouble if you wouldn't keep throwing me in harms way!" Dudley rolled his eyes "sure, blame me for your mistakes, that will solve everything."

Kitty hit her hand against the arm of the chair "I blame you for your mistakes!" Hugo just wrote down more " I see, so you only work with Agent Puppy because your forced to, and you feel like he is nothing more then a nuisance?" Dudley started to tear up "a nuisance, is that true?" Kitty couldn't believe he started crying.

"Come on Dudley, it's not like that" Dudley stood up and walked out of the room "Dudley!" she got up and went after him, she found him at his desk packing some things "Dudley, listen I don't think that, we're partners" Dudley kept packing "we're only partners because the Chief forced you too" Kitty didn't know what to say "I...I'm sorry" Dudley finished and walked away.

"I need some time alone" he left the building and Kitty sat down on her desk afterwords Hugo left and the hours passed like a normal boring day, but Kitty felt terrible, she didn't like seeing Dudley sad, and he didn't return so she was really worried now but it was getting late now so she packed up and left home for the day.

She stepped in her apartment and put away her keys "I hope Dudley feels better tomorrow" she went to her bedroom and changed her clothes to get ready for bed when she heard a crash in her living room "What? Who's there!" she grabbed her gun and went against the wall, she waited for a bit but when nothing happened she jumped out and aimed ready for anything.

She looked around but there was nothing other then a broken window "how did that break?" then a hand went around her and put her in a choke hold "GAHH!" she struggled as the figure held her there making sure she couldn't move until she ran out of air and fainted.

The next day Kitty woke up in a daze "whoa, where am I?" she sat up and she saw that she was in a cell "prisoner 7092714 AKA Kitty Katswell, the top Tuff Agent around, welcome to the pits of Albatross city!" Kitty looked at the guard confused "where?" the guard grinned "Albatross city, it's your new home bit*h!" Kitty looked down and saw she wasn't wearing anything but her underwear.

Kitty noticed an orange prison garb over near the bed "you sickos undressed me!" he laughed as he walked away "and we weren't gently!" Kitty growled and grabbed the clothes so she would have something to wear she noticed her prison number on the back of the orange jacket "I need to find a way out of here."

she put on the clothes and then a sound rang through the air, and the cell bars opened "what are they up to?" she peaked out of her cell and everything seemed normal, so she walked out and noticed she was the only prisoner in all the cells "what the, this is an abandoned prison, why am I here?" then she heard a couple voices as people walked in.

"So then I raped the Fu*king wh*re, hahahaha!" Kitty hid and saw the thugs stop right in the center "where do you think our target is?" Kitty knew that they were after her so she needed to take them down, she jumped down and drew her claws "hey there she is, get her!" they ran at her and she dodge rolled to the side.

"Alright punks, you going down!" she jumped and kicked one thug and another came at her with a lead pipe which she easily caught and the third guy tried punching her but she pulled the second thug closer and he hit him instead, then the first guy ran at her and she took the pipe and hit his leg so hard that they heard a cracking sound, he fell over in pain screaming and the other two pulled out knives.

She tossed the pipe to the side and jumped when the second thug came at her, he looked up only to get her boot imbedded in his face, she leaped off him and kicked his head in from the side as the third rushed her, she dodged the knife as he slashed at her and clawed him in the chest lightning fast.

As the thug stumbled back she kicked him right in the groin and he fell back in pain "I think we're done here" she dusted her hands off and left the thugs roll around in pain.

Afterwords she walked out of the large room and a monitor turned on revealing an old Crocodile wearing a white hat "you must be the new girl, Ms. Katswell I presume?" Kitty looked at him confused "who are you, and where is this!" he could tell she wanted answers and smiled.

"My name is Samuel Grave and I'm your only ticket out of here" Kitty looked at him confused "what do you mean?" Grave laughed "Albatross city is an entertainment city, unfortunately someone liked what they saw with you and kidnapped you for said entertainment" she heard a noise which made her look around.

"Entertainment city? What kind of entertainment?" Grave pushed a button revealing a small screen, Kitty could tell it was a live feed, and there were people killing each other, knives, blood and screams were all she saw "you call that entertainment, this is sick!" she slammed her fist into the desk and Grave nodded.

"Albatross is a city of death, everyone here are criminals, and low-life scum of the earth, nobody cares if they disappear" Kitty growled at him "then why am I here!" Grave shrugged "I'm not sure, but I'm willing to help you" Kitty heard the noise again "how can you possibly help me?" the screen minimized him and showed stats.

"I'm one of the many sponsors here, work for me and I can get you out" Kitty thought about it "I can just leave?" he shook his head "um no, you'll have to fight your way out, I'll assign you targets and you will kill them, that is the law of Albatross" Kitty crossed her arms "forget it, I'm not a killer" Grave frowned a bit.

"Then you will die" Kitty walked off and left the room, only to feel a sharp pain go through her head like a drill "AAHHHH!" she held her head and back up then the pain stopped "what was that!" Grave sighed "did you not notice the collar?" she looked down and sure enough there was a collar around her neck "what is this!"

Grave coughed a little "if your not sponsored, that collar will kill you" Kitty glared at him "so I have no choice but to fight for my life?" he nodded "will you do it?" Kitty sighed "fine, will you sponsor me?" he smiled and her name appeared on the stat list "good luck out there" the collar came off and she walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Grave smiled as he watched the tan cat move through Albatross city's low town area, Kitty was sick of this place already, she saw people go insane, she was only here for a day, and saw so much death, she walked by some impaled thugs and covered her nose from the gross rotting smell, she didn't care if these people were criminals, this was too far.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kitty stopped and readied her claws "Who's there!?" a red haired brown fox male walked down a nearby pile of corpses "My name is Garret, Garret Ashfield, and I'm one of the main contestants here, sorry about the smell" he looks up at the bodies "Everyone here tried to face me, and they all learned I am their better, in death" he kicks a dumpster fully of bodies to the side.

Kitty looked at all the corpses, he was living in a field of death "Your sick, you think this is beautiful!?" he nodded as he took out a smoke and lit it, he put it's butt in his mouth and breathed in "Haaaa, it's not even my best work" suddenly her wrist com went off "Huh? Hello?" she answered it and Graves was on the other line "Ms. Katswell, you best be careful around him, in order to leave the low town, you need to kill him, but you need to earn the right to fight him get around two thousand five hundred more points on your kill counter and get ready" Garret grinned at her and leaned on the wall.

"So, your my next kill huh? It's a shame to kill such a pretty face, but, I'll make it last" Kitty wanted to kill the creep right now, but if she attacked him, the collar would shock her to death so she growled and left "Graves? How do I earn that much points?" Graves pulled up a list on his holo wrist com "There is a kill zone of sorts starting later today, you can rack up your score then, I'm sending you a little gift, it's from my from my nephew, he told me that he knew you and wanted to help, we're allowing him to do so, mix things up a bit, you know" Kitty looked at him and saw a map pull up with a blinking light.

"It's going to be here, I hope you get to it before someone else" Kitty looked at other blinking dots starting to form around it "Oh no!" Garret watched Kitty run off and grinned, Kitty ran forward and jumped over a trash bin of something she would rather not want to know what was in there "I have to hurry" A thug came out of nowhere swinging a lead pipe.

Kitty quickly dodged and sweep kicked his legs "Whoa!?" the thug screamed out as he hit the ground and Kitty grabbed him by his head, and slammed his skull right into the wall, cracking it, Kitty saw him go limp and continued on, she soon ran up to a barrel drum that was acting like a fire pit and checked her wrist com, she could tell it was close, she would have to climb the nearby building to find it however.

Kitty looked around with hope that nobody else was there, but she was wrong as about five or so thugs walked up "Well, well, looks like we have ourselves a pussycat, hmm, it's been awhile since we saw a girl around here, want to play with us?" they walked closer to her and Kitty got ready for anything to attack her "Back off, I will kill you if I have too" she said, making the thugs laugh.

One thug walked over to her and shoved her a little "What can a pussycat like you do, huh?" Kitty growled and grabbed his arm "Wha!?" she picked him up and slammed him head first into the drum fire "AHHHHH!" the thugs backed up "Oh sh*t!" another thug ran at her and swung his small hatchet at her, she grabbed his arm with the weapon and extracted her claws into his flesh "Jesus!" Kitty then grabbed his hatchet with her other arm and sliced his neck causing his head to go back and bleed out.

The other three thugs rushed at her and she dodged two making them run right into each other, and she slammed the third guy over to some tires with her shoulder, she took one of the tires and dropped it over him so he couldn't move "Good bye!" Kitty said as she tossed him into a open dumpster, the lid was hit back and came down with a large blade on the edge of it and all but cut him in half.

The other two thugs got up and charged her, but she was faster then they were and she grabbed one of them by their heads and snapped his neck so hard that his head almost came off "What are you bi*ch!?" the last one fell back and actually wet himself as Kitty showed her fangs "It's nothing against you, but I'm a survivor and I won't be stopped until I get out of here" the thug stumbled to his feet and tried to run, barely making it passed a railing.

Kitty picked up a nearby chain and spun it around quickly, then she threw it hard at him and it wrapped itself around his waist, she pulled back forcing him to get thrown back and he hit the railing "OH GOD NO!" Kitty sickeningly grinned as she pulled hard breaking him in half between the railing bars with a sickening snap, Kitty then dropped the chains and Graves smiled as her kill counter went up with just that, the kill counter then read 249 + brutal executions 315 + spectators enjoyment 764 a total of 1328 points goes to Agent Kitty Katswell.

"Good work Agent, maybe you will get to fight him sooner then I thought, now that you cleared a way, go ahead and claim your reward" Kitty nodded and looked for a way inside the building, she then saw a pipe and went over to it, then she started to climb "Tell me something Graves, I killed five men there, why so little points for that? Only 249?" Graves coughed and pulled up a chart "Your in the lowest part of the city, people don't know you yet, they all think your fresh meat for the wolves, so starting here, you won't get much, however, after low town is the subway transports, if you get there, your kills will be worth more, the higher you get the more your kills are worth" Kitty nodded and found a window that was broken, she carefully crawled inside and saw a box on a table.

"Is that it?" Graves nodded and Kitty walked up to it and opened the box, inside was a medical kit, a nail gun and her T.U.F.F. Badge "My badge? And a nail gun?" she smiled as she found a messenger bag and put the medical kit in it and strapped it over her shoulder and clicked the buckle together "There we go" she picked up her badge and held it close, it couldn't help her much, but she did feel better with it back, she pocketed it and took the nail gun.

"It's a little...not good, Graves" the old man laughed "I know, but we can't give you too much of an advantage or the others might catch on about your escape plans, and we can't have them trying to stop you, don't worry, we'll upgrade your weapons as you progress" Kitty nodded and left the building she needed over one thousand more points and the kill zone was her best shot, now that she was armed she could go to the kill zone and earn some points.

She looked at her city map over her wrist com and saw where the kill zone was being held, so she made her way there, luckily and strangely enough, there were no thugs or bad guys in her way as she headed to the kill zone, she guessed that people where there already, so she picked up the pace and ran to the kill zone, she soon heard cheering and a loud crowd of people watching as a big guy with a drill for an arm was drilling a poor fool in half "AHHHHHHHH!" he gargled blood and died for the crowds entertainment "YEAH!" "YOUR MY FAVORITE DRILLER ARM!" he raised the dead man up by his head and roared something that was a cross between a bear and a lion behind a metal mask, as he crushed the bodies head.

Kitty looked at Graves and he pulled up a list "That there is a Driller arm, their tough and are shielded behind a thick metal suit, one of the crowd favorites is Mr. Driller arm there, if you beat him, that will give you more then enough points to face Ashfield" Kitty looked at the Driller arm and then back at Graves "Are you insane? I'm good, but how can fight an armored mass murderer with my claws and a nail gun, when he has a freaking drill for a hand!?" Graves pointed to his shades.

"I hear that Driller arms, with all their might, can only see with their eye's exposed in their limited field of vision" Kitty stopped and thought about this "I get it, if that's the case, then let's do it!" Kitty heard the crowd cheering for more blood and she stepped into the kill zone, everyone cheered for her death "Yeah, another death, sweet!" Kitty glared at the crowd, she was sickened by all these people.

At least she wasn't in a pit, she thought as the Driller arm turned to her "ROOOOAAAARRRRR!" then an announcer spoke up "It's KILL ZONE TIME!" the Driller arm charged at Kitty as a cage dropped around them so she couldn't run away, Kitty however didn't intend to run and she ran at him "She's a bold one, going head first into a Driller arm's embrace, not something any sane person would do!" the Driller arm slashed at her, but she quickly hit the floor and slid past him.

"Oh, nice bluff by the newbie!" Kitty kicked him in the back only to hurt her foot due to all the armor "RAWR!" he turned slowly and bashed her with his large fist "UGH!" Kitty caught herself and saw two tubes on his back and the visor covering his eye's "That's it" she dashed around him and into a corner "Come on you freak, your nothing!" Kitty shouted and the Driller arm rushed at her with all it's crazy might shoulder first.

"Wait for it..wait for it.." He was about to hit her when she dodge rolled out of the way "Whoa! She was almost crushed, HA!" Kitty jumped on the monster's back and grabbed the tubes, she placed her foot on his back and pulled as hard as she could until the tubes came undone and fluid pumping into him stopped and he screamed in pain "WHOA!? she actually hurt him!?" Kitty kicked off him and he looked at her still stunned as she pulled out her nail gun and fired a couple rounds into his visor.

"AGGGHHHHHHH!" the nails went into his eye's and he doubled back in pain, he stumbled and charged in her general direction, Kitty fired one last shot in between his eyes and into his skull, he slowed down and stopped as a pit of whirring blades opened right in front of him, Kitty blew him a kiss as he fell into the grinder and blood flowed out out like a water fountain.

The whole crowd was in dead silence, not sure what just happened, then the announcer spoke up "She...she did it? She DID IT! the new girl killed Mr. Driller arm, what a feat!"the crowd suddenly cheered for her and she looked at her score, kills Mr. Driller + 1500. Spectators enjoyment + 2172 points Agent Katwell's current kill counter is 5000 total points "Yes!" Kitty jumped excitedly "I can finally leave low town!" she got off the kill zone and Graves shook his head.

"I'm afraid not quite yet Ms. Katswell, you have enough to fight Garret now, and after you beat him, your out of low town" Kitty sighed "Fine, where is he now?" Graves put a blinking dot on her map of the city "He is in his favorite spot, be careful, he is a sicko, that's why he was put as the gate keeper for low town nobody who fought him has lived" Kitty started to walk.

"Until today" Kitty finished for him "I have to get back, my friends and partner need me, even though I get into fights with them at times...I'm actually missing that right now" She got to a gate soon enough and Graves wrist com turned off as she entered the gate "Welcome back, I saw you take care of of Mr. Driller arm, good work, you deserve to be in here, Missy!" Kitty looked up and saw Garret clapping as he was standing in the very center of the yard, she was in some sort of park, but it was all gray and lifeless "How dare you, I never commented a single crime!" Garret laughed and a couple giant fan blades came out of the wall and started up "Get ready Agent Katswell, for this will be your end!" he took out a flamethrower and Kitty gulped, actually a little worried.

"Come on, Katswell, show me what a Tuff agent can really do!" He turned on his flamethrower and Kitty dodged as fire bellowed out at her "I can't let that fire touch me, Graves, how do I get close to him!?" she looked at her wrist com to see it wasn't working right now "Oh come on!" Garret surprised her and slammed her face with the top part of his flamethrower "Ahh!" Kitty rolled out of the way as he shot more plumes of fire at her.

Kitty took out her nail gun and fire at him twice, one hitting his shoulder and the other one missing "Mmmm, that's a good pain I haven't felt in a long time, I like your fire woman, too bad I have snuff it out!" he pulled out the nail and charged at her, Kitty punched at him, but he was surprisingly fast and dodged to the side, where he beat her upside the head with his weapon.

"AHH!" Kitty stumbled back and growled as he fired another wave of flame at her, she jumped back and fired the nail gun again hitting him in the leg "AH! Yes, that's right, make it hurt!" he fell on his knee, Kitty took this chance and jumped him "Feel this!" Kitty punched him in the face hard rapidly and then used her claws to slash his face three times before he hit her away with his flamethrower.

"Gah..your good" Garret felt his clawed up face as Kitty flicked some blood off her claws, he fired at her again making Kitty dodge and he hit her leg with the fire "AHH!" she patted down her leg before it could burn her flesh and he came at her again, he hit her with his weapon and knocked her to the ground, he grinned as he put the tip of the gun to her face and licked his lips.

"Game over, bi*ch" Kitty glared at him "Sorry...not today it's not!" she grabbed his leg and tossed him off her "Whoa!?" he stumbled to his feet "Your a feisty cat, aren't you?" he turned to face her and his eye's went wide as she held her nail gun to him "Meow freak" she shot a nail at the fuel tank on his back, he tried to move but the nail was faster then him.

"Oh fu-" His fuel tank exploded on his back making Kitty look away from the sudden brightness "Finally...it's over" she turned away only to get her foot grabbed "Huh?" Garret was half charred but he was still ready to fight "I don't need a weapon to kill you!" he pulled her down to the ground and she kicked his charred and burned face, but he didn't stop coming at her.

"Just die!" She kicked him harder but he didn't stop, Kitty saw the fans blow up the ash on the ground around them and Kitty kicked him off, but lost sight of him due to the thick cloud of ash making her cough "What the, what is this?" Garret laughed and Kitty aimed her gun to where she heard him "You like my masterpiece? That ash your breathing in, is people I burn my victims and dump their ashes here, pure beauty, is it not?" Kitty was so sick after hearing that she actually threw up.

"You..you monster! You breath in peoples ashes!?" Garret laughed again and Kitty held her breath before to much ash got in her lungs, she sudden got grabbed from behind and Garret took out a knife and tried to gut her, but Kitty grabbed his arm and tossed him over her shoulder hard "AH! How?! I'm the best there is, you can't beat me!" Kitty walked over to him slowly as he crawled back away from her.

He needed a weapon, but he was completely out and his wounds were catching up to him now, Kitty backed him up to a giant fan on the wall, and without a word she used her heel to kick and hold his head into the moving blades "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he struggled against her but it was too late as she buried her heel into his skull and the blade did the rest, the skinning and slicing sounds made Kitty feel sick, but she only had one thing in her mind right now, and that was killing this sicko.

She kicked his body into the fan and blood and charred bits spewed out making a nice pulp on the ground, she backed up and the fans slowly stopped, she noticed that behind the one of the fans was a door leading out of low town, she smiled and brushed off some of the juicy blood that hit her off and walked inside.

Her wrist com came back online and Graves smiled at her "Looks like you beat him, your finally out of there, over to your left is a door, you can get some sleep and take a bath if you wish, use the safe room before you head out" Kitty nodded and walked into the safe room, it was a nice little room with a tub and a bed nearby, she breathed in finally not holding her breath and took off her bloodied clothes.

She slipped out of her panties and bra and started a bath, she looked at the loose mirror on the wall and saw herself, she was a mess, all that blood and gore was getting to her, she hated it, she hated everything, she curled up on the bed as she waited for the bath and tears went down her cheeks "I...I want to go home.. *Sniff* I miss Dudley, I miss my home...my family...*Sniff*...ahhhaahhhahhh" she cried softly to herself laying there naked.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty cried for some time and the bath water finally finished, she took a deep breath and got into the bath, it felt good to soak, she was sore and bloody all over and this is just what she needed, she missed Dudley even with his stupid ways at least she was able to sleep well, here she knew she couldn't sleep well at all, with one eye open all the time.

She wondered if Dudley was safe, if he was worried about her or not, he probably didn't even notice she was gone, but she knew she had to make it back, she didn't belong here and she wasn't going to give up, she soaked in the tub for a bit and finally started to wash herself, it was nice to forget her troubles for even a minute or two, after what she had to do.

Kitty never saw herself as a killer, she would never kill if she had a choice, but here? Not here, it was the only thing she could do to survive, she couldn't believe that she shoved a man's head into fan blades, after burning off most of his skin like she did, and with a nail gun even, she wondered what other horrors awaited her passed the safe room.

Samuel was a big help, but she knew she couldn't trust him ether, why would anyone want to help her in this city? It was full of criminals and murderers, and she had no friends here, she wished she could at least hear from Dudley, that would lift her spirits up at the very least, she sighed to herself and continued her bath.

***Meanwhile*** Dudley was at a loss for where Kitty had gone too, it wasn't like her to just disappear like that, she had been missing for an entire day, Dudley decided he need to talk with the Chief about this, he walked over to the Chief's door and knocked on the door.

"Hey Chief?" Dudley said as he waited. "Have you seen Kitty?"

The Chief's door opened and he saw the Chief watching something with a grim look. "What's wrong?"

Dudley walked over and sat down to see Kitty on the TV with a camera logo that read Deathwatch. "What the!?"

The Chief looked back at Dudley. "Kitty's been sent to Albatross City, it's a channel Keswick hacked into, we need to get her out of there"

"Well let's go!" Dudley jumped up but the Chief stopped him.

"It's not that simple, it's a city for the worst scum there is, and the only way in is to be the best, if we try and do anything in there, it'll only cause problems, what we need to do is find out who put her there and stop him, as for Agent Katswell, we can only hope she'll be okay" The Chief said he was upset and depressed, his best agent was in a Deathwatch zone, he could only hope she would come out alive.

***Back with Kitty***

Kitty was soon finished and got out of the bath clean again as she dried off with a towel. "It's time to go" Kitty said as she got dressed and brushed her hair with her claws as she stepped out of the safe room.

Kitty found herself at a train station, she guessed that she would have to board a train to get to the next area, being in the slums of the city made her sick seeing all the death, she hoped that the next area wasn't that bad, but she knew better.

Kitty walked down the stairs and looked around, she was surprised that there was nobody around, she walked over to a train and noticed that it was empty. "That's strange"

Kitty walked in the train and sat down as the doors closed, then a voice was heard over her battle com.

"Looks like you made it to the train, you'll be heading to the Suburbs soon" Graves voice said over her com.

"Oh great, anything here on the train?" Kitty asked as she kept her guard up.

"Of course, there is a what they call a boss everywhere, you're going up against Miles Till here, careful, he likes to catch his victims off guard, remember you need to end his life to move on" Samuel said as the train was moving.

"The trains seem safe, why is that?" Kitty questioned.

"That's because your the first in awhile that's passed the first stage, there was another girl, she looked a lot like you, she'll need your help as much as you'll need hers, it's always a good idea to have a partner" Samuel said.

"Right, partners" Kitty looked down as her thoughts went to Dudley, she wanted to see him, she didn't care about their fights anymore, she loved her partner, well not like that, but still, she wanted to hear his voice again.

She laid back and waited for the train to go to the next station. "You know? I would always get into fights with my partner, but no matter what we always made a great team"

"Sounds like your home sick, even more reason, whoever put you here, needs to get caught and you need to be freed" Samuel looked over her stats. "Your doing good, but you can't let up, He won't be easy having a lot of guards, but you can use the stage to your advantage"

"I will, I'm ready to fight" Kitty said as the train kept moving, she waited for a couple hours before the train came to a stop at the main station.

"Finally" Kitty said as she walked out, she looked around and out of nowhere a flaming barrel came at her, luckily she ducked and rolled out of the way forward as the barrel blew up. ***Bam!*** "What the!?"

Kitty saw a bunch of thugs laughing. "Hahaha, come here and burn kitty, kitty!"

"Oh that's it!" Kitty jumped over them and kicked the first few down the stairs, more thugs rushed her and she smiled as she saw a trap door button and pushed it.

The floor under the thugs fell out from under them and a spike pit was waiting for them, Kitty watched as all of them were skewered on the spikes and she saw her score go up on her com.

She pushed the button and the floor came back up and she walked on. "That was easy"

Kitty saw a train that had a sign saying it was headed to the suburbs, that was her target after she killed Miles, she walked up more stairs until she found herself in a ring, the walls were barbed and lightning arced through them.

"It's the bonus round, for two minutes our challenger must kill as many as she can, or die trying!" The announcer said and people roared with glee.

"YEEEEAAAAHHHHHH!" They cheered for her.

Kitty was sickened but she readied herself with her claws. "Let's get this over with"

Thugs started to come out and they rushed at her, Kitty slashed one as he tried to rush her and hit the ground hard, she then grabbed another by his arm and tossed into the the wall stabbing him into a barb and the lightning shot through him, making sure he was dead.

Kitty then ducked as a nailed bat came at her, she quickly sweep kicked the guy and slashed his jugular wide open with her claws, Kitty then grabbed the last two and threw one into the wall electrocuting him.

"Who are you!?" The last thug said in panic.

"The only one that's going to walk out of here alive" Kitty said coldly as she took her claws and stabbed out his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain at the loss of his eyes.

"Now then" Kitty threw him up into the caged ceiling shocking him to death as more thugs ran out.

"Get her!" They said as they pulled out guns and started to shoot her.

Kitty picked up a body and threw it in front of her, using the corpse as a shield. "Not so fast!"

Kitty dashed at them and jump kicked one of the thugs into the electrified wall, another stabbed at her but she slammed her elbow into his chest taking the air out of his lungs and she twisted his arm to the point they heard a snap.

"AHHHHHH! My arm!" He screamed in pain.

Kitty grinned almost enjoying it, she saw another thug come at her with a pipe, Kitty kicked him right in the junk as he ran up to her, and he let go of the pipe.

Kitty quickly grabbed it and bashed the third one over the head, she glared at the last one of the new group, and he backed up to the wall, she then threw the pipe straight at him, impaling him to the wall and electrocuted him.

"Just die!" Kitty grabbed the thugs on the ground and tossed one body to the pipe and impaled it, she grinned as she did this and dragged the other bodies and grabbed one by his leg and impaled him on the pipe like the rest, leaving room for the last one which she happily stabbed through the pipe. And watched as all their blood combined and dripped out of the pipe.

"Weak" Kitty said as she turned away.

"And time is up with a grand finishing, I've never seen something so brutal in this game!" The announcer said with glee and the crowd cheered loudly.

A small platform raised up and a 9mm handgun was on it, Kitty took the gun and put her nail gun away, she liked having a real gun now, she put the gun as her new sidearm and the cheering got louder.

Kitty snapped out of it as she looked at her bloody hands. "What?"

"Oh god..." Kitty saw the door open and she ran through it, she saw her score rack up on her com as she left.

"Good job, another 5000 points, plus 3000 for that finish, your learning girl" Samuel said with a smile.

"Learning!?" Kitty shouted. "I just gored four people with a freaking pipe, and I enjoyed it!"

"I understand, but you need to keep moving, keep your cool and don't lose yourself in this chaos" Samuel said as he looked over some records.

"I need help, I need a partner, without one...I'm going to lose my mind here" Kitty looked at her claws as she walked. "I'm only doing this to get out, I never asked for this, I'm only one girl"

"I'm working on that, don't worry, after you get through here, I'll have you a partner" Samuel reassured.

"Thanks, I'll try and keep myself in check" Kitty said as she made her way up, she found herself at the upper floor. "Finally"

"Hahaha, look what the cat dragged in" A brown monkey jumped down and grinned at her. "You think you can beat me and move on? That's a laugh"

Kitty readied her new gun and shot at him, making him dodge and he brought out his weapon, a hook and chain, and swung it at her, she quickly jumped back and shot at him again, and he swung out of the way.

"Right to the action then eh!?" Miles said as he kept swinging around using the hook and chain. "That's fine by me!"

He stopped and threw his chain at her, Kitty rolled to the side and shot at him again, but he dodged while laughing.

"I don't have time to for this monkey business" Kitty said as she looked for an opening, shooting at him was just wasting ammo, she hated to admit it, but he was fast, but she was fast too.

Kitty put away her gun and grabbed a barrel from the corner, she waited for a few seconds and threw the barrel hard just ahead of him.

"You can't touch me!" Miles said just as the barrel slammed into his side. "GAH!"

With the surprise shot he hit the ground and Kitty took this chance to run over and jump right on top of him. "Shut up!"

Kitty punched her hard in the jaw and punched him again, across the face, she punched him rapidly until he kicked her off.

"Your fast girl, I'll give you that" Miles jumped back and swung his chain at her, and the hook slashed her shoulder.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kitty held her now bloody shoulder, he swung again and slashed her leg. "Gahhhh!"

"Your nothing to my skill, your just another body for the fire!" Miles laughed as he swung the hook right for her head.

Dudley flashed in her mind, and Kitty growled, she wasn't about to lose here, she had to make it back to Dudley and her friends, Kitty reached up and caught the hook as it was coming at her.

"What!?" Miles was shocked on how she caught such a fast moving chain.

"The only one dieing here is you!" Kitty then yanked the chain towards her throwing the monkey straight at her.

"Oh no!" He screamed as Kitty stabbed his throat with the sharp hook and quickly grabbed the chain and threw it over a hanging beam, then she took the other side and pulled him off the ground letting him hang by the hook in his neck.

"I would just shoot you in the head and end it, but no, I need more points, and letting you bleed out slowly while hanging by your own weapon should get me a lot" Kitty said gleefully as watched the monkey die slowly.

Kitty checked her points and saw them sky rocket and Miles stopped moving, with a smile Kitty walked out of the arena and down to the train she needed and the doors opened for her.

She walked inside and the train got off, she was the only one in the train as it acted like the next safe house, Kitty slapped herself to her senses, trying to remain sane, she hated what this place was doing to her.

**Alright, here is another, going along finally, enjoy people, enjoy.**


End file.
